Fifty For a Friend
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Written for Dark Enchanter. This is also part of the livejournal 1sentence challenge. Fifty themes are used for each of the two pairings I've selected, and some of them could be downright naughty...
1. Fifty Themes of Guntz x Klonoa

**Disclaimer:** Guntz and Klonoa are Namco's property.

**Author's Note:** This is for Dark Enchanter. I took the 1sentence challenge in livejournal, using the Klonoa x Guntz pairing, and for a first-timer I think I've done a nice job. Summing what you want to say in one sentence is not as easy as it looks. Whew!

This is one of my half a billion - I mean, many Guntz and Klonoa stories. 'What's so special about that?' you might wonder. 'Solitary Shadow writes those fics about half the time.' This time, this wasn't written out of boredom or my irate conciousness. This is first of two birthday ficcies I dedicate to one very special person in the Klonoa fandom who is a dear friend of mine. I mean, he knows more about me than my real life friends do! xD

Those sentences are sometimes long, sometimes short, sometimes random, and some of them reference my fics (or one of DE's). I'm messing around with the plotlines and universes a bit here, so this may be during Dream Champ, Heroes, or in one of my depraved universes where OMG PEOPLE DIE.

Yes, DE, I'm fine. I didn't die in that flood. I was evacuated at the nick of time and our house is under repair. But hey, I'm alive!

* * *

_Fandom:_ Klonoa

_Pairing:_ Guntz x Klonoa

_Theme Set:_ Alpha

_Rating:_ T

_#01 - Comfort_

Whenever the golden hunter felt down, Klonoa would run in with a cup of coffee and a meek smile; somehow Guntz felt better with that little gesture.

_#02 - Kiss_

Two pairs of shy, gentle lips brushed each other in the darkness, the cabbit's arms wrapping around his hunter, sharing their first kiss.

_#03 - Soft_

He was so soft, the hunter thought - his fur was like velvet and he loved to fiddle with it every day - almost like a cuddle blanket.

_#04 - Pain_

A large cut ran down the hunter's left cheek, but he couldn't care less about the burning sensation, as long as Klonoa was safe back at home.

_#05 - Potatoes_

Klonoa had never liked vegetables of any kind, such as potatoes, but for some odd reason they always tasted wonderful when Guntz cooked them.

_#06 - Rain_

Coughing softly, Guntz looked up into the endless rainy parade, before he pulled the trigger and fell to his watery grave.

_#07 - Chocolate_

A white-gloved hand casually picked up a box of chocolates - "This'll make a good present for Valentine's Day" - and later, left it on the cabbit's doorstep, knowing that Klonoa would understand.

_#08 - Happiness_

Guntz was not one to feel emotion of any kind, but whenever he was lying on the bed with his love next to him, he felt a pleasant sensation stirring in his body; maybe, he mused, that was what it felt like to be truly happy.

_#09 - Telephone_

"Hey, Guntz.." - Klonoa stuttered over the phone; he had to tell the hunter but didn't know how to - "Um... can you come over for a sec?"

_#10 - Ears_

Guntz lightly caressed the silky ears of the cabbit, wondering how on earth Klonoa managed to keep such long appendages neat and tidy all the time, especially on romantic occasions.

_#11 - Name_

"Guntz is my name-" The hunter was interrupted by the cabbit next to him sweetly exclaiming, "And I'm his lover."

_#12 - Sensual_

There were many meanings to the word 'sensual', of course, but Klonoa always clearly defined the word as to how it felt when his hunter held and caressed him in that oddly gentle, firm way.

_#13 - Death_

Stricken with grief, and with an despairing, agonized cry Klonoa fell to the ground, going towards that one person he was ever certain of.

_#14 - Sex_

Nervousness filled the air as the two teenagers lay together in the bed; but once they'd gotten used to the feeling of fur against fur and the intense heat of each other, they both thought that it was the most wonderful thing ever.

_#15 - Touch_

Touch played an important part in the two's lives - they could serve to please, compliment, or just show each other just how much they loved one another.

_#16 - Weakness_

Guntz had two weaknesses and Klonoa knew both of them; one was being fondled on the neck and the other was the cabbit himself.

_#17 - Tears_

No one saw the hunter's tears as a rule, but he could occasionally lean on the cabbit he loved and weep his heart out, and still expect to be understood.

_#18 - Speed_

Klonoa loved it when Guntz took him for a ride, but he could never really understand why the hunter always went crazy with the motorcycle whenever he passed a 'Speed Limit 30' sign.

_#19 - Wind_

The rush of air whirled past the cabbit, who smiled as he returned to the element he most belonged to; that, and he knew that the rush of wind would carry him back to his hunter.

_#20 - Freedom_

Guntz knew that there was no liberty for him to do what he truly wanted, but somehow when in the arms of Klonoa, he felt that maybe there was some chance after all.

_#21 - Life_

"Does Klonoa know he plays such an important role in my life now?"

_#22 - Jealousy_

Whenever he saw Guntz polishing his weaponary and motorcycle, coaxing them to perfection, Klonoa couldn't help but feel intensely jealous of the things and the care they recieved - he knew though that it was strange, being jealous of such petty things.

_#23 - Hands_

Nobody knew just what lay beneath the white leather gloves of the hunter; only Klonoa knew that the hands beneath were actually soft, smooth and just right to pet his head.

_#24 - Taste_

Guntz always took his time when tasting wine - he would swirl the liquid around a little, and let the taste linger - and always remained blissfully unaware that he was being watched by the cabbit while doing this.

_#25 - Devotion_

As flirtatious and attractive as Guntz was, Klonoa could still count on him to be faithful and devoted.

_#26 - Forever_

"Guntz," Klonoa whispered - although it was useless, as the hunter was asleep - "Please stay with me until the end of time."

_#27 - Blood_

Klonoa had never been so hurt in a battle before, but he inwardly repeated over and over to himself that it was alright, that Guntz would come for him soon, as the crimson liquid splashed onto the pavement below.

_#28 - Sickness_

Klonoa couldn't help but laugh despite his illness; the sight of Guntz rushing around with an apron and duster to try to clear the place was just too humourous.

_#29 - Melody_

Sometimes Guntz would sit down and play a little tune on the flute - the melancholy chords struck Klonoa's heart and he would vow, again and again, that someday he would help the hunter to play something a bit more cheerful.

_#30 - Star_

"That star over there's mine, that star over there's yours, and judging by how close they both are, I think the horoscope agrees on our relationship, Guntz."

_#31 - Home_

Guntz didn't know what a proper home was for eleven years, but then after he'd met Klonoa he could understand just how much he'd missed.

_#32 - Confusion_

"I love Guntz, and I know he loves me too, but is this really right?"

_#33 - Fear_

Guntz had defined fear as to what he had felt when he saw his father's corpse all those years ago, but as Klonoa lay limp over his back now, he wasn't sure if that definition was correct.

_#34 - Lightning/Thunder_

Klonoa had a permanent phobia of lightening, which Guntz laughed at mercilessly; he didn't mind at all in reality, though, because whenever a thunderstorm started he could expect the cabbit to run into his arms and hold on tight.

_#35 - Bonds_

Guntz clenched his teeth, irritated, as he struggled to get free from the pink ribbons that bound him to the bed - and in the next room, Klonoa was polishing a pair of handcuffs, whistling.

_#36 - Market_

Guntz looked over at the items that were on sale, grabbing himself a bazooka - and then, out of pure concern and care, picked up a pair of navy shorts, paid and walked out.

_#37 - Technology_

As the transciever beeped loudly in the ruins of the Moon's, Klonoa frantically wondered if there was some kind of a mistake, but never once did he suspect Guntz.

_#38 - Gift_

Klonoa found an unexpected present one night on his doorstep; one perfect rose, midnight dew still wet on the petals, and with an odd, faint scent of gunpowder mixed with its perfume.

_#39 - Smile_

The cabbit loved to smile at everyone and to himself, but whenever he saw Guntz brooding in his room, or see the various cuts on his arm, he felt that he could never smile again.

_#40 - Innocence_

Childhood innocence never lasted more than a few years, but Guntz only had to look into the gentle golden eyes of the cabbit to prove that statement wrong.

_#41 - Completion_

Guntz had long since given up all hope of his life being perfect, yet with Klonoa he knew that he was one step closer to his goal.

_#42 - Clouds_

Klonoa loved to pick out shapes in the clouds; Guntz would watch, amused, when Klonoa insisted that a particular cloud looked like him.

_#43 - Sky_

The sky was a clear blue that day, and Guntz instantly decided that it was the right time for a date.

_#44 - Heaven_

Klonoa lived a heavenly existence - he would help out people whenever they suffered, and Guntz was no exception.

_#45 - Hell_

Guntz had lived a life of eternal hell - that was, until the cabbit came along and offered salvation to his endless torment.

_#46 - Sun_

Sunny days were a favourite for the two, because on those days they could go out to the fields for a picnic and then fall asleep together under the sun.

_#47 - Moon_

"I will tell Guntz how I feel - someday, surely, under the moonlight."

_#48 - Waves_

The distant waves crashed on the shores of Jugkettle, and Klonoa giggled onboard a ferry as the hunter dashed downstairs to be sick.

_#49 - Hair_

Guntz would often get his long hair tangled up in the machinary they were trying to fix, and Klonoa always had to free the long, curly locks - sighing as his strangely-narccisstic lover ranted on about how precious his hair was, and he wondered why Guntz just couldn't get his hair cut a little shorter.

_#50 - Supernova_

Guntz looked up despairingly into the horizon; then the sky burst apart, and he looked upon in the endless abyss as his world and his love ended forever.

* * *

Some of those are rather dark, yes, but with my macabre sense of humour what could you expect? I loved doing this one. This one is for you, Dark Enchanter, for being a helpful reviewer and friend.

Happy birthday.


	2. Fifty Themes of Guntz x Zweegle

**Disclaimer:** Guntz and Zweegle are property of Namco.

**Author's Note:** This is the second piece for Dark Enchanter. It's considerably darker than the previous.

Strange to see, isn't it? Whenever I write Guntz and Zweegle I keep them confined to the little bedroom where all the action takes place. I simply don't seem to be able to write it any other way. And this is also simillar - although I abused a load of semi-colons and commas I still managed to do fifty themes, taking place entirely in that house.

This is more of a my-depraved-universe kind of thing, meh.

Happy Birthday, DE!

* * *

_Fandom:_ Klonoa

_Pairing:_ Guntz x Zweegle

_Theme Set:_ Epsilon

_Rating:_ T

_#01 - Motion_

Zweegle discovered that Guntz always reacted quite violently to motion of any kind; but what hurt him most was that _his_ motions were the only things that provoked such fear in the hunter.

_#02 - Cool_

Lying alone on the bed, and staring up at the ceiling, the hunter silently appreciated the cool wind blowing through the window - for he knew that it would be stifling hot with Zweegle above him that night, so he might as well enjoy the coolness now.

_#03 - Young_

Zweegle was undead, and had been for years, so it was natural the hunter felt inferior next to him, as he was about a few generations younger.

_#04 - Last_

Guntz looked down at his 'master' with hate, and Zweegle stared back at him with desperate love in his eyes, drawing his last breath as the stake pierced his chest.

_#05 - Wrong_

It was wrong to indulge in such sins of the flesh with another male, but Zweegle just had to take one look at his hunter to banish away such thoughts.

_#06 - Gentle_

The golden-furred wolf laid on the bed and let his thoughts wander; he almost didn't notice the soft, gentle hands roaming his body until his 'master' had fully settled upon him.

_#07 - One_

Zweegle had wondered when his one and only would come, and he had been sure it was Guntz, but now as he stared at the unfeeling, blank shell of his former 'love' he wasn't sure anymore.

_#08 - Thousand_

It was no use trying to deny it; Zweegle would walk a thousand miles if only he could reach Guntz and see him, make him understand that he loved the hunter.

_#09 - King_

To the hunter, whether he liked it or not, Zweegle was the one who dominated his life (in a bad way), but sometimes he sat back and thought that having his life ruled over by a vampire wasn't too bad at all.

_#10 - Learn_

"I ain't going to give up that easily," - Guntz had to smile at the stunned expression on the vampire's face - "when are you going to learn that?"

_#11 - Blur_

How long had it passed since he'd left Breezegale, the hunter didn't know - to him it was just a hazy memory, growing fainter and fainter every day and steadily being replaced with the image of Zweegle.

_#12 - Wait_

"Guntz, please don't leave, I'll explain."

_#13 - Change_

Zweegle had felt a change in him since Guntz had come to him; what was it, compassion, care, or even love, perhaps?

_#14 - Command_

"Guntz, take off your goddamn shirt and lie down on that bed now."

_#15 - Hold_

A pair of skinny, yet strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Guntz knew that there was no escape from that tight, suffocating hold.

_#16 - Need_

Zweegle was struggling with himself on whether to let Guntz go or not - the hunter didn't love him, he loved Klonoa, but at the same time the vampire just needed one of them so much he was nearing rock bottom.

_#17 - Vision_

Every night, as he drifted in and out of conciousness, visions and images danced around the hunter's head; and the most disturbing fact was that every one of them involved the same pale, lavender face with gleaming fangs.

_#18 - Attention_

Shaken, the tall youth stands up to attention, ready to greet his master with a bow or anything that fits the mood.

_#19 - Soul_

Being undead hadn't helped his emotions and feelings at all; but Zweegle knew that he still had a fragment of a soul left somewhere, otherwise why would he care so much for the golden-furred youth?

_#20 - Picture_

Chained to the bedposts, the hunter thought about how he looked now with a kind of detached fascination; he must look a right picture, a careless smile on his lips but thinking only about Zweegle, looking like nothing at the moment.

_#21 - Fool_

Guntz had to laugh at himself; he couldn't escape, he couldn't run away, and he knew he was foolish for trying, but he had to try to get away from the vampire nonetheless.

_#22 - Mad_

The vampire grinned to himself, sitting on a corner, as another wail sounded from the bed - Guntz was slowly going insane, and that was all too good for him.

_#23 - Child_

Occasionally the vampire would find Guntz curled up in the bed in a foetal position, and laugh to himself while fondling his cheek, thinking about how innocent the cruel, cold hunter looked when asleep.

_#24 - Now_

Guntz was a perfect example of a tortured being; nothing he did came to him easily, he had to work for the present and future, and his past with Zweegle - the past so many accept as a birthright - he also had to work hard to conquer now, and perhaps that was the hardest challenge of all.

_#25 - Shadow_

Zweegle was disillusioned with Guntz, for the hunter was a shadow of his former confident, hothead self - and hated himself most dearly for it, as he knew that it was all his fault.

_#26 - Goodbye_

Farewells were inevitable, he knew that, but that didn't help the pain and hurt Zweegle felt when he finally had to let Guntz go.

_#27 - Hide_

"You can't hide from me forever, Zweegle - come on out, I'll send you to vampire heaven soon, you son-of-a-bitch!"

_#28 - Fortune_

Lady Luck had came and found him; who else could have given him such a beautiful creature, with shimmering golden-black fur?

_#29 - Safe_

Guntz had to wonder sometimes about the situation he was in - he didn't like being stuck with Zweegle, but he knew that this place was the safest he could go to, so it seemed that he had to put safety first.

_#30 - Ghost_

Guntz stirred and unconciously called his father, but stopped as soon as he was summoning a potential ghost; he'd had quite enough of mystical creatures, thank you very much.

_#31 - Book_

"'Gone with the Wind' - great, just the book I wanted to show Guntz, it describes our relationship so perfectly."

_#32 - Eye_

They were polar opposites and their eyes said it all; Zweegle's eyes were a blood red, Guntz's eyes were a sapphire blue, providing surprising contrast to the uneasy relationship.

_#33 - Never_

They would never be good together, they were much too different and weren't happy, but that didn't stop Zweegle trying.

_#34 - Sing_

A few stray strains of a folk tune could be heard through the window, but without the oddly-comforting presence of Zweegle, Guntz felt that he couldn't ever sing again.

_#35 - Sudden_

At first there had been no one for the vampire, and then suddenly this fiery youth had come into his life, turning it upside down.

_#36 - Stop_

They had been in one of their 'acts' when Zweegle stopped and went out, saying only four words to the stunned hunter - "You've got to choose."

_#37 - Time_

There was no clock to tell the hours of the day in that dark bedroom; but Guntz was only too painfully aware that time still went by with or without Zweegle, silent - but still omnious.

_#38 - Wash_

Shuddering softly, the hunter began to cleanse himself with water and a towel, trying to get rid of the lingering feel of Zweegle's touch, but at the same time he knew that the unpleasant sensation would still last much, _much_ longer than he would like.

_#39 - Torn_

It was the moment to decide, Guntz supposed; choose between Klonoa, the cabbit he 'loved' but hadn't seen in months, or Zweegle, who he apparantly 'despised' but couldn't live without.

_#40 - History_

"Don't ask about my past, Guntz, that's all past history - _everything's_ past history now you've come here."

_#41 - Power_

It was whimsical, almost, to see how powerless Guntz was in Zweegle's presence, but how much power he had over the vampire's mind and life at the same time.

_#42 - Bother_

Guntz didn't know why he was still with the vampire; either he _couldn't_ escape, _wouldn't _escape or couldn't be_ bothered_, and he highly hoped it wasn't the latter.

_#43 - God_

The hours and days went by, and Guntz became increasingly sure of one thing; there was no God, there _couldn't_ be, not with such a being like Zweegle in this world.

_#44 - Wall_

Zweegle pressed his hand to the wall, one bloody handprint joining the hundred others; Guntz watched calmly, knowing that this was purely an illusion to frighten him, but still he couldn't help but get creeped out by the twisted, warped mind of his master.

_#45 - Naked_

The hunter clutched at the tattered bedsheets, but then let his hands slip, knowing that his master waited and it was no use trying to hide his already tainted, naked body.

_#46 - Drive_

The motorcycle stood unused in the small shelter; Guntz ran his hands lightly over it, a smile playing over his lips, thinking of the day that he would drive his baby again - hopefully with Zweegle if he was nicer to him.

_#47 - Harm_

Zweegle couldn't make up his mind about what would hurt Guntz most; a bite to the neck, whips and chains, or leaving him alone to despair?

_#48 - Precious_

As much as Zweegle abused Guntz and enjoyed it, he didn't go overboard at all, as the hunter was too precious to him in every way - not many loved or stayed with a bloodsucker, after all.

_#49 - Hunger_

There were worse things than going hungry in the prison Guntz was in - like being harrassed every day by a psychotic vampire who wanted to fuck him senseless - but nonetheless, it was _not_ pleasant to be starving.

_#50 - Believe_

Zweegle didn't know what to believe anymore - would Guntz come back for him again, or was he dying here alone?

* * *

I personally like '#24 - Now'.

Have a nice day!


End file.
